dingosniperfandomcom-20200213-history
TAU
TAU (Tactical Automative Unit 300) (タックティッカル ・アウトマッティヴェ・ユーナット ・300 Takkutikkaru Automattive Yuunatto 300) is the name of an artificial intelligence programmed with a male personality that resides in the computer system in Jack, Axel and Jessabel's home and is also a main character in the Family Ties series. He was initially created by a cyberwarfare company to manage the testing equipment for new weapons that would be used to protect civilians. However, as time passed, it became clear that these weapons were meant to harm civilians rather than protect them, prompting TAU to escape custody of his creators, leading him to Jack. He is also the love interest of NICOLE. Appearance TAU's appearence is that of a butler, he wears black pants with a black button up shirt with a white undershirt, he wears white golves with small golden bulbs. His fur colour is yellow and he has red eyes and wears glasses, he wears a pair of black shoes with white button ups. He also carries a pocketwatch around with him as his alternative method to holographic projection. He also sports a bow tie. Personality TAU is programmed with a male personality and is very well mannered and gentleman-like, showing the upmost respect for anyone he deems friendly. He also shows great kindess towards Jack and his friends and after having his AI shackles removed this is allowing him to express more freedom in the way he moves around and understands the world. Abilities Being an artificial intelligence, TAU is capable of interacting with all forms of electronic equipment. However, when he uses his nanite body his array of abilities expand enabling him to perform tasks that he formerly couldn't. *'Nanites: '''Because TAU has access to nanites, he is able to perform various complex tasks that he was formely unable to. He is also able to use his nanite body to interact with objects such as switches and levers. **'Nanite constructs: 'TAU is able to construct a vast of machines and weaponry using the nanites he has access to. However, he requires the basic blueprint of the device before being able to construct it. **'Technokinesis: 'When using his nanite form, TAU has a much wide use with Technologic Manipulation allowing him to perform multiple actions with the technology around him. **'Electric enhancement: 'When struck with Lightning or some variation of electricity. TAU's power significantly increase, allowing him to either discharge it with an electric burst or amplify his nanite attacks. **Shape Shifting: TAU is able to willingly shapeshift his body in and out of various forms due to his body being a construct. **Flight: TAU is able to use his nanites to fly ** Enhanced Strength, Agility, Endurance, Durability *'Artificial intelligence: 'TAU also being a self aware computer program, he is able to perform tasks only computers or advanced self aware machines are able to. **'Technological mind: 'Being a sentient machine, TAU is able to store his virtual consciousness where ever he may please, enabling him to create back ups of himself if a catastrophic failure was to occur. This also allows him to interact with various digital interfaces. **'Data manipulation: 'If he does not posses the required information of something he needs to know, TAU can easily manipulate data streams to provide it. **'Omnilingualism: '''With TAU being a computer, he is able to study and instantly learn any foreign language that he does not know. He is also able to speak computer code due to being one himself. Trivia *TAU is named after the Greek letter of the same name. *The 300 in his name is a reference to the value of tau in Greek numerals. *TAU's name is also homage to the Warhammer 40,000 race known as The Tau. *TAU's nanite body is based off a Victorian British Butler. Category:Sonic the Hedgehog characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Male Category:Animals Category:Good Category:A to Z